


finn, rey, poe and many others; a disaster

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Poe/Finn, Gen, I think?, I’m sorry lmao, M/M, Probably ooc, This is pure crack, Typos, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, characters not in relationship tags are only mentioned, chatfic, i was bored, idk where this is going, just... it’s chaotic, rated teen for cursing, rey has a crush on kylo’s 8-pack, updated all relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poe Dameron thought it was a good idea to create the group chat.He was wrong, but it’s too late to back out now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Finn & Armitage Hux, Finn & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Rose Tico, Rose Tico & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. before the storm

_15:03_

**_Poe Dameron created the group ᵗʳᶦᵒ_ **

**_Poe Dameron added Finn Trooper and Rey_ **

  
  


**Poe:** rey i just realized

 **Poe:** u haven’t told us ur last name yet

 **Poe:** yes ik ur Rey

 **Poe:** but rey who???? rey from where???

**Finn:** If you don’t make such a big deal out of it she would probably tell you.

**Poe:** babe Chill

**Finn:** For the last fucking time stop calling me babe

**Rey:** jesus christ

**Poe:** HI REY

 **Poe:** uwu

**Rey:** what is this

**Finn:** REY POE WON’T STOP CALLING ME BABE

**Poe:** ITS BC U NEVER CALL ME BABE BACK

**Finn:**??? What even is that Logic

**Poe:** this is a chat for the three of us, hence the name (tiny) trio

**Rey:** but why

 **Rey:** we’re literally in the same room right now????????

 **Rey:** we literally share the dorm room

 **Rey:** also poe i can literally see you making heart eyes at finn

**Finn:** STOP OKAY I KNOW U LIVE ME

 **Finn:** love*

**Poe:** babe did u just make a typo oh my god

 **Poe:** u never make typos,, ur like mr. grammar

 **Poe:** but ok fine ill stop but only ig u call me babe

 **Poe:** if*

  
  


**_Poe set his nickname to not babe-zoned_ **

  
  


**not babe-zoned:** just babe zone me pls

**Rey:** you two need to stop acting like children

  
  


**_not babe-zoned set Rey’s nickname to momther_ **

  
  


**not babe-zoned:** momther

**momther:** yes, child?

**Finn:** Jesus Christ

**not babe-zoned:** i wonder how jesus reacts whenever we use his name as a reaction

**momther:** ye lol

**Finn:** Rey I thought we needed to stop acting like children

 **Finn:** Turns out you’re the ones acting like children

 **Finn:**...Fine. I’ll do it just to shut your squabbling.

**not babe-zoned:** who even uses the word squabbling???

**momther:** finn i guess?

**not babe-zoned:** ohmygod pls tell me urdkoxkdldklelw

**Finn:** Babe

  
  


**_not babe-zoned set his nickname to babe-zoned_ **

  
  


**babe-zoned:** yes babe???

**Finn:** Don’t ever talk to me again.

**momther:** don’t mind me taking screenshots for blackmail material

**Finn:** The Betrayal

**babe-zoned:** whY DID U THROW MY PILLOW AT ME IT WAS MY FAVORITE

 **babe-zoned:** don’t worry babe i dtill lofe u tho


	2. rose joins that chat! it’s super effective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose: wha  
> Rose: what is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - momther  
> Poe - babe-zoned

_ 8:27 _

**_ᵗʳᶦᵒ_ **

**momther:** how are you two lovebirds

**momther:** don’t bother deleting what you said i have proof

**Finn:** Can I leave

**babe-zoned:** no

**babe-zoned:** i’ll tell rose u hid the nevklace her sister gave her

**Finn:** It wasn’t me?

**Finn:** It wasn’t me I’m Serious

**Finn:** Capitalization for Emphasis

  
  


**_Finn left the group_ **

**_momther added Finn to the group_ **

**_momther set Finn’s nickname to poe’s babe_ **

  
  


**poe’s babe:** Sometimes I wonder why I’m still friends with the two of you

**babe-zoned:** love u too ;)

**momther:** love u too

**momther:** platonically

  
  


_ 14:34 _

**_babe-zoned added Rose Tico to the group_ **

  
  


**Rose:** fINN U DID WHAT?!

**poe’s babe:** Rose I swear to fucking god it wasn’t me

**poe’s babe:** Somebody back me up

**momther:** if it wasnt finn its prolly hux

**momther:** that jackass probly did it

**poe’s babe:** Thanks Rey

**babe-zoned:** how do u know hux he’s not even from our class

**babe-zoned:** is it bc of kyle ron

**Rose:** kylo ren*

**momther:** ben solo*

**babe-zoned:** ik u saw his abs after u accidentally video called him and he answered thinking it was hux

**babe-zoned:** SOLO???? whhat the fuck

**babe-zoned:** how do u know that

**poe’s babe:** Wait, Solo?

**poe’s babe:** As in the son of the one and only Leia Organa and Han?

**Rose:** what

**Rose:** he’s the wayward son han used to talk about???

**momther:** yes

**momther:** also poe how the fuck do u know that

**babe-zoned:** hux told their little group all anout it

**babe-zoned:** idk what it was called

**babe-zoned:** the knights fo smth

**babe-zoned:** but i learnt all abt it bc i have ears everywhere ;)

**Rose:** jesus christ

  
**poe’s babe:** Oh look another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet me ideas pls


	3. hux & kylo ren + the rest of the gang = nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo: typographical
> 
> Hux: who even uses the word typographical?
> 
> Rey: for once the jackass is correct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - momther  
> Finn - poe’s babe  
> Poe - babe-zoned

_ 13:16 _

**_Rose changed her nickname to clean up department_ **

**_clean up department changed the group name to disaster_ **

_ 2:44 _

**_babe-zoned added Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren to the group_ **

  
  


**momther:** oh look the jackass is here

  
  


**_momther set Hux’ nickname to jackass_ **

  
  


**momther:** wait

**momther:** poe i thouGHT WE HAD A DEAL

**poe’s babe:** Why are you all online at 2am?

**clean up department:** jesus christ (2)

**jackass:** jesus christ (3)

**clean up department:** hux where’s my sister’s necklace?

**Kylo:** Poe’s actually the one who hid it.

**Kylo:** I saw him.

**babe-zoned:** jesus christ (4)

**clean up department:** can someone pls explain what is happening

**clean up department:** especially the fact that everybody here is online at 2am

**poe’s babe:** ^^^

**poe’s babe:** I woke up to the endless buzzing of my notifications

**clean up department:** oh and poe u better not show yourself tmr

**babe-zoned:** babe save me :(

**poe’s babe:** no.

**jackass:** nice.

**babe-zoned:** WAIT ROSE BEFORE U KULL ME LET ME RINTRODUCE REY TO KULO OR BEN OR WHATEVER

**Kylo:** The amount of typographical errors in that single line alone is astounding.

**jackass:** who even uses the word typographical?

**momther:** for once, jackass is correct

**jackass:** foR ONCE?!

**clean up department:** wait kylo didnt deny that he’s ben

**clean up department:** so youre ben solovvv???

**Kylo:** ?

**Kylo:** Who told you that?

**clean up department:** nvm

**clean up department:** i need my beauty rest so i can tazer the hell out of poe dameron tomorrow

**clean up department:** not even finn can stop me

**Kylo:** It’s actually taze.

**clean up department:** shit up im sleep deprived

**babe-zoned:** shiT UP PFFT LMAOOOSOAOAI IM DEAD

**poe’s babe:** I’m muting this I need to sleep I have 2 essays deadline tomorrow

**poe’s babe:** a few hours from now*

**jackass:** lmao who even does essays

**jackass:** oh wait i do

**Kylo:** Dameron.

**Kylo:** Who were you going to introduce me to?

**babe-zoned:** OH YEHA I FORGOT

**babe-zoned:** KYLO MEET REY SHES THE ONE THAT ACCIDENTALLY VIDEO CALLED U AND SHE SAW UR ABS BTW I THINK

**jackass:** oh

**jackass:** you were that girl

**jackass:** kylo’s been looking for you since you deactivated your account

**jackass:** guess you’re dead

**momther:** poe wtf

**momther:** also, i got locked out of that acc since i forgot my password

**babe-zoned:** do u know what thta means,?

**momther:** poe shut up go sleep

**jackass:** jesus christ (5)

**babe-zoned:** kylo is….

**babe-zoned:** the dadther

  
  


**_babe-zoned set Kylo’s nickname to dadther_ **

  
  


**dadther:** What.

  
**momther:** jesus christ (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ (7)


	4. the incident at Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux: kylos about to kill me
> 
> Rey: say goodbye to jackass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - momther  
> Finn - poe’s babe  
> Poe - babe-zoned  
> Rose - clean up department  
> Hux - jackass  
> Kylo/Ben - dadther

_ 17:55 _

**_disaster_ **

  
  


**poe’s babe:** Rose what did you do

**poe’s babe:** He’s passed out in my room help

**poe’s babe:** Oh and by the way, Kylo, Poe has a video on you and Rey’s scene in the cafeteria during lunch a few hours ago

**momther:** jesus christ (7)

**clean up department:** what is up with jesus being called 7 times in a row alrdy

**clean up department:** oh and finn thats a chance to take care of ur babe right there :*

**momther:** lmao

**jackass:** poe better hide himself from kylo

**jackass:** he saw him filming

**clean up department:** ?

**clean up department:** what happened

**clean up department:** i was busy looking for osmeone

  
  


**_momther left the group_ **

**_poe’s babe added momther to the group_ **

**_momther removed dadther from the group_ **

  
  


**jackass:** nice.

**jackass:** anyways it was bc kylo and rey disagreed on smth and rey decided to settle it with a thumb fight

**jackass:** u know, the thing where two ppl use their thumbs to fight the other’s thumb

**jackass:** and guESS WHAT

**jackass:** they were about to hold hands to start and LUKE FUCKING SKYWALKER WALKS IN THE CANTEEN LOOKING DEAD AS FUCK WHICH IS A MOOD

**poe’s babe:** I thought you were a calm and composed person

**jackass:** you were wrong

**jackass:** anYWAYS, mister skywalker’s eyes immediately go O-O since he thought rey and kylo were.. u know and he pushes rey away from kylo and yeah a lot of ppl were watching and Generally it wasn’t a Pretty Sight

**clean up department:** yikes

**poe’s babe:** Yikes (2)

**momther:** thank God i removed kylo

**momther:** jesus christ (8)

**jackass:** and kylo got mad since he wasnt able to settle the thing with rey

**jackass:** and rey, the dumbASS MF JUST SMIRKED AND LUKE SKYWALKER WAS THERE GAPING AT THE TWO OF THEM LIKE A FISH OUT OF HAIR AKCJSJDKSKSK

**jackass:** air*

**jackass:** lmao fish out of hair

**jackass:** anyways

**clean up department:** does rey have a crush on… kylo ren

**poe’s babe:** she probly has a crush kylo’s 8-pack

**poe’s babe:** POE WHAT THE HELL OHMYGOD HE STOLE MY PHONE I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS AWAKE I’M SORRY

**poe’s babe:** No phone for Poe until I decide he’s Not Stupid Enough to get tazed

  
  


**_momther set babe-zoned’s nickname to Stupid Enough to get Tazed_ **

  
  


**poe’s babe:** Wait what did Poe just say

**clean up department:** ...he said rey has a crush on kylos 8 pack

**momther:** i dO NOT

**clean up department:** lol she’s defensive

**clean up department:** which means its probby tru

**clean up department:** sty washing someones car rn

**jackass:** so um

**jackass:** i just realized

**jackass:** the whole school or whatever now thinks kylo and rey might be a thing

**jackass:** and

**jackass:** kylo’s at my back watching the entire chat the entire time

**momther:** istg i’m transferring schools

**jackass:** kylo says u love his abs too much to transfer schools

**momther:** tell him to shut up just bc hes tall doesnt mean he gets to be cocky

**jackass:** video call him then

**jackass:** u already did that right?

**jackass:** u can do it again

**momther:** u really are a jackass huh

**clean up department:** damn

**poe’s babe:** Damn (2)

**jackass:** i mean

**jackass:** ure the only one who saw kylos abs and is still alive

**jackass:** ok goodbye guys i wanna be cremated kylos abt to kill me so

  
  


**_jackass added dadther to the group_ **

  
  


**jackass:** sry he was gona skin me alive

**momther:** you’re dead to me

  
  


_ 3:01 _

  
  
**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** damn (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the luke skywalker walking in on kylo and rey about to hold hands to start the thumb fight is a vague reference to the hand scene in tlj fite me


	5. things get Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo: Do you want to fucking die?
> 
> Rey:  
> Rey: what if i told u that yes i wanna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - momther  
> Finn - babe-zoned  
> Poe - Stupid Enough to Get Tazed  
> Rose - clean up department  
> Hux - jackass  
> Kylo/Ben - dadther

_ 12:34 _

**_disaster_ **

  
  


**momther:** BEN FUCKING SOLO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**poe’s babe:** ????

**clean up department:** rey calm down

**momther:** WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN

**jackass:** rey

**jackass:** congrats

**poe’s babe:** Congrats?

**poe’s babe:** Why though

**clean up department:** whats going on

**clean up department:** evrytime im gone something cool happens

**momther:** what happened was definitely Not Cool

**poe’s babe:** Capitalization for Emphasis

**dadther:** Agreed.

**momther:** BEN FUCKING SOLO EXPLAIN YOUREELT

**clean up department:** guess shes angry

**clean up department:** she never makes as much typos as poe

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** ye lol

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** guess ur rhgt there rose ;)

**poe’s babe:** Why are you on your phone?

**poe’s babe:** You’re grounded

**clean up department:** dont u dare wink at me

**clean up department:** i still havent forgiven u for hiding the neckalce

**jackass:** is someone going to explain what happened for the benefit of others who havent seen it?

**momther:** hux dont you fucking dare

**dadther:** ^^^

**dadther:** Just. Don’t.

**jackass:** wow

**jackass:** since no one volunteered, ill risk my own life just to let poe, finn and rose know what happened lmao

**jackass:** guess i’ll die

**poe’s babe:** Okay what happened though

**jackass:** okay so after the incident at Lunch, kylo and rey were on the edge of having a full blown fight

**jackass:** aND the whole school thinks kylo and rey’s a thing so cue endless teasing and gossiping abt them

**jackass:** the other girls straight up spread false stories abt rey and the stories were

**jackass:** Not Funny

**poe’s babe:** wtf

**clean up department:** yikes

**clean up department:** finn i thought u capitalized stuff

**poe’s babe:** too lazy rn

**jackass:** and since rey hates being the center of attention, she got mad as hell and she stormed outta the cafeteria

**jackass:** and i think she hasnt even eaten her lunch then

**jackass:** so u know what kylo did

**jackass:** he followed after rey while he was carrying his tray of food

**jackass:** but rey hasnt even gotten 5 steps outta the cafeteria befor passing out

**jackass:** thO GOOD THING LUKE SKYWALKER DIDNT BARGE IN AGAIN

**poe’s babe:** Why

**jackass:** kylo just straight up dropped the tray

**jackass:** food and drinks just spilled everywhere

**jackass:** and he caught rey in his arms

**jackass:** in a fucking bridal carry

**jackass:** and brought her to the clinic

**jackass:** without even cleaning the mess he made

**jackass:** not just the the mess he made on the floor

**jackass:** also the entire spectacle he made in front of like the 3/4 of the population of the entire school

**clean up department:** so half the girls at the school hates rey now huh

**jackass:** yep

**jackass:** good thing the faculty staff were in a meeting

**poe’s babe:** I think everybody in the Kylo Ren fan club now hates Rey

**jackass:** yea basically

**clean up department:** kylo ren has a fan club?

**clean up department:** damn

**momther:** im never ever going to class ever again

**momther:** im living in the gym now

**dadther:** No.

**dadther:** The nurse said you need rest.

**dadther:** No gym.

**momther:** who are u to command me

**clean up department:** thank whoever’s out there that kylo said those in the chat or else luke skywalker wouldve had a field day

**poe’s babe:** why

**clean up department:** kylo freaking ren is the nephew of luke freaking skywalker

**clean up department:** if he knew better

**clean up department:** he wouldve probably told leia and han solo as well

**dadther:** Tell it to everyone but them.

**momther:** ?

**momther:** u literally have parents that love tou

**jackass:** kylo’s parents are a sore topic for him lmao

**poe’s babe:** Better not mention it then

**dadther:** The nurse said you need to rest, eat and stay hydrated.

**momther:** no

**dadther:** Do you want to fucking die?

**clean up department:** calm eown wtf

**momther:** no

**momther:** lmao y u mad?

**momther:** fine

**jackass:** jesus christ

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** why are u guys srs now

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** i thought this chat was a dumpstr fire

**jackass:** it is?

**jackass:** there has been no instance where this chat wasnt a dumspter fire

  
  


**_dadther left the group_ **

**_momther added dadther to the group_ **

  
  


**momther:** fine

**dadther:** Jesus Christ Rey

**dadther:** That’s all I ask.

**poe’s babe:** Oh look

**poe’s babe:** There’s another one as well

**jackass:** if i didnt know any better id ask u two to get a room

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** oh no rey would just stare at kylo rens 8-pack

**momther:** poe when will u shut your fucking mouth

**poe’s babe:** This is awkward

**clean up department:** obv

  
**jackass:** duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the passing out + bridal carry was another vague reference to tfa (not really vague though)
> 
> idk why this chapter got a little serious smh
> 
> Hux: *insert guess i’ll die meme*


	6. rose’s Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose: wow ur mom just donated $15000 to my garage  
> Rose: thanks kylo
> 
> Poe: #richpeopleproblems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - momther  
> Finn - poe’s babe  
> Poe - Stupid Enough to Get Tazed  
> Rose - clean up department  
> Hux - jackass  
> Kylo/Ben - dadther

_ 9:45 _

**_disaster_ **

  
  


**_clean up department set the group’s name to dumpster fire_ **

**_Stupid Enough to Get Tazed changed momther’s nickname to dumbASS MF_ **

  
  


**clean up department:** guys

**clean up department:** u do know i have a garage where i fix up cars and stuff right?

**dumbASS MF:** yes

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** is snything erong?

**poe’s babe:** ?

**jackass:** oh gods were screwed

**jackass:** ik the reason why rose is aksing for help

**dumbASS MF:** ??

**dumbASS MF:** thank goodness kylo’s off

**clean up department:** so um

**clean up department:** leia skywalker organa solo, han solo, and luke freaking skywalker and kylo ren are here

**clean up department:** and leia wants to talk to me??? ig its abt the kylo ren issue™️

**clean up department:** and obv kylo ren Does Not Want to Be Here

**jackass:** u better answer as truthfully as u can get

**jackass:** kylo didnt have a choice but to go

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** damn

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** is leia asking for snythign?

**clean up department:** she’s looking for rey

**poe’s babe:** Oh Shit

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** oh shit x2

**jackass:** oh shit x3

**dumbASS MF:** fine im omw

_ 12:04 _

**dumbASS MF:** jesus christ that was stressful

**dumbASS MF:** leia thought we were dating

**dumbASS MF:** but ben ur parents are nice whats not to like about them

**dadther:** Which wasn’t the truth, obviously.

**dadther:** Mother didn’t believe me and she said she had to “ask the girl herself”

**dadther:** You wouldn’t get it, Rey.

**clean up department:** um kylo

**clean up department:** why does the garage have an anonymous donation of $15000?

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** wish i was that rich

**poe’s babe:** It’s from Leia probably

**dumbASS MF:** wish i was that rich x2

**dadther:** I mean, $15000 isn’t enough if you really want your business to expand.

**dadther:** Expect more donations to come, I guess.

**clean up department:** so the donation IS from leia?

**dadther:** Yes.

**clean up department:** holy shit

**clean up department:** TELL HER I SAY THANK YOU!!

**jackass:** kylo is the only one with coherent gramrmmr sometimes

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** oh look the jackass is spitting straight fax

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** too bad i aint dtiraght

**dumbASS MF:** ren where r u taking me

**dumbASS MF:** ??? i can walk back to the dorm

**clean up department:** have fun on ur lunch

**jackass:** whY DID U SPOIL IT

**clean up department:** its not like as if its a date tho

**clean up department:** so why

**poe’s babe:** Eat well Rey

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** alot of ppl are gonna see u two lmao

**dadther:** Fuck, you’re right.

**dadther:** It was Mother’s idea.

**dadther:** I apologize, Rey.

**dadther:** It was either me treating you to lunch or you getting to eat with Mother, Father, and Luke.

**dumbASS MF:** tbh id rather eat with them than eat with you

**dadther:** Trust me. You won’t.

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** why dont u call him uncle luke like a normal person???????

**poe’s babe:** Poe stfu

**clean up department:** lmao

**jackass:** im tired of dealing with you lot

_ 13:22 _

**dumbASS MF:** jesus christ this restaurant sure is fancy

**dumbASS MF:** the bill was $750 just for the both of us eating wtf

**dumbASS MF:** tho tnx for the treat ren

**dumbASS MF:** my 1 year savings cant even pay for this expensive as hell food

  
**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** #richpeopleproblems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how the lunch went


	7. a new Decade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux: kylo ren’s richer than you think
> 
> Hux: he’s a rich Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:  
> Rey - dumbASS MF  
> Finn - poe’s babe  
> Poe - Stupid Enough to Get Tazed  
> Hux - jackass  
> Kylo/Ben - dadther

_0:00_

**_dumpster fire_ **

  
  


**poe’s babe:** Happy New Year!

**dumbASS MF:** have a nice 2020

**jackass:** ppl are asking me what im doing tomorrow but come on i dont have 2020 vision

**dadther:** …

 **dadther:** That’s the corniest thing I have ever heard from you, Hux.

**dumbASS MF:** agreed

**Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** did rey hust agree with ktlo rejb of all ppl?

 **Stupid Enough to Get Tazed:** um finn

**poe’s babe:** What

**clean up department:** ur dumbass boyfriend decided to hold a fucking piccolo

**dumbASS MF:** what’s a piccolo?

**clean up department:** its like a tiny firework that u throw around

 **clean up department:** poe was too busy messing around and it blew up in his hand

 **clean up department:** and were in the er rn as i speak

**jackass:** guess his hand blew up

**_jackass set Stupid Enough to Get Tazed’s nickname to guess what mom i blew up_ **

  
  


**dumbASS MF:** i shouldnt be laughing but i am

**dadther:** Why is Poe that fucking stupid?

 **dadther:** Why am I associated with dumb people Jesus Christ.

**poe’s babe:** another one (2)

**dumbASS MF:** oh look

 **dumbASS MF:** kylo ren or should i say ben solo

 **dumbASS MF:** is acting like a dad

**jackass:** i feel uncomfortable seeing kylo act like that

 **jackass:** he’s either Angry or Does Not Give a Shit

**clean up department:** soften up its news year eve

 **clean up department:** maybe its his new years resolution

**jackass:** oh ik why kylo ren of all ppl suddenly has a new years resolution

 **jackass:** its bc hes

  
  


**_dadther removed jackass from the group_ **

**_dumbASS MF added jackass to the group_ **

  
  


**jackass:** smh

**poe’s babe:** Wtf Poe I hate you

 **poe’s babe:** You scared me half to death

**guess what mom i blew up:** lpce u too

**clean up department:** i dont have money on me rn

 **clean up department:** finn u pay ur boyfriends bills

**poe’s babe:** I don’t have money on me?

 **poe’s babe:** My bank account literally has $0 on it

**jackass:** mood

**dumbASS MF:** mood

**clean up department:** oh look everybody here are just broke college students

**jackass:** except for kylo ren

 **jackass:** he’s richer than you think

**dumbASS MF:** i mean

 **dumbASS MF:** his mom is a literal princess????

**dadther:** What Hospital did you go to?

**poe’s babe:** idk the name the spellig is rly complicated

 **poe’s babe:** sry for the typos

 **poe’s babe:** but its included in the Skywalker Foundation

 **poe’s babe:** its near the dorms near the university

**dadther:** Oh I know where that is.

 **dadther:** Wait for me there.

_2:44_

**guess what mom i blew up:** ktlo huw wikkm i thank u tho

**poe’s babe:** jesus christ poe

 **poe’s babe:** I’ll type for you while your arm heals

**dadther:** It’s fine.

 **dadther:** Happy New Year.

**clean up department:** kylo ren just paid poes bills worth like idk

 **clean up department:** 1/8 of my tuition fee

**jackass:** see

 **jackass:** he’s a rich asshole

_**jackass set dadther’s nickname to rich asshole** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! What did you do for the New Year? I just ate a lot lol.
> 
> Sorry for the semi-serious chapter. I know someone personally who got injured the same way Poe did in this chapter, and I wanna warn you guys, IF you do that kind of thing every New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yes I need to heal after what I saw in TROS so have this.
> 
> Feel free to yell ideas at me @ my tumblr writtenwxrks


End file.
